wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Jeff the Mechanic (episode)
Jeff The Mechanic is the 5th episode of the first TV Series. Synposis The Big Red Car has leaks in it. The Wiggles call the mechanic but Jeff chases her away. Plot The Wiggles are going on a concert tour. Greg is telling everyone about getting ready for the tour and Anthony had packed all his lunch, Jeff had his pillow for sleeping any time when he gets tired but and Greg asked Murray if he called the mechanic to have a look at the Big Red Car, he checked hes diary and he said yes nearly because he phoned her and said that she is going to come here today. But when? The Big Red Car has been making funny noises lately so they went to the Big Red Car and packed there stuff in the car and they looked at the engine to see what the problem is. suddenly a leak squirt Anthony and Greg said that it came from a part of the engine and then Greg got squirt by the leak and then Murray got squirted by the leak. When they put there fingers on there, they got squirted and they got towels for them they found out that it was broken down and they need eight arms to fix those leaks and they got Henry to do it. Henry did a great job but then Murray got squirted again so they just have to wait until the mechanic comes. It took a long time for her to get here. And so Jeff was asleep. Murray and Anthony did Rock, Paper, Scissors. Then Greg and Anthony did jugging. Then Anthony ate a hamburger. Then Greg did magic to get the rabbit out of the hat but a lobster pinched him on the nose and then Anthony's hand. Then Murray and Greg did painting to see if it's the same color as the wall. Then Anthony did some dancing. The lobster is pinching Jeff's ear while hes asleep. Then Anthony ate Fruit and a chicken. They all waited and the mechanic finally arrived and told Jeff if he was from the Wiggles because she said that the Wiggles rang up about having problems with the Big Red Car. Jeff thinks there's nothing wrong with it but when the mechanic was going to look at it she said it was 4:00 and Jeff got surprised and he accidentally sent the mechanic away. He tells everyone that were going to be late but they said that the mechanic needs to fix the leaks. Jeff said "Leak? What leak? and it squirt him. And he realized that they need the mechanic so Jeff fix's the Big Red Car up with sticky tape and it worked. Jeff told them that he fixed the engine and the troubles were over, but when Jeff put the basket in the boot of the car, another leak squirted him. Jeff said" looks like its back to the old drawing board". Trivia *How long will The Wiggles have to wait for the mechanic? *Will she be able to fix The Big Red Car? *What will The Wiggles do to amuse themselves? Three Songs # Captain Feathersword # Rock-a-Bye Your Bear # Pufferbillies The credits come up when Wags puts a Butterfly Net over Dorothy's head and a butterfly takes it off and steals it. Category:Series 1 Episodes Category:1998 Category:Episodes focused on Jeff